


Hopelessly In Love

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Exes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance is still hopelessly in love with Bobbi and doesn't know what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopelessly In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Agents of SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Lance had a huge problem that he didn’t know how to deal with – he was still madly in love with his ex-wife. He should have realized earlier but denial worked like a charm. But he and Bobbi ended their relationship for a reason so no do-overs and Lance just had to live with it. Unfortunately, he took his misery out on everyone else and Skye – dealing with her own problems – finally had enough and snapped. “Just because you’re in love with Bobbi doesn’t mean you have to yell at us!” she screamed.

He sputtered. “I am not still in love with that she-beast,” he lied (badly).

She stared at him like she didn’t buy a word of it. “You keep telling yourself that, Lance. Grant, what do you think?”

He looked up from the table, spent after a therapy session. “Um, you’re right?” Grant had no idea what they were talking about so automatically agreeing with Skye was the best course of action.

“I’m not going to listen to the two idiots who won’t admit that they’re clearly more than friends. I’m going to find someone who actually cares about me!” And then Lance stomped out of the room like a petulant child before spinning around and racing back in. “I will prove that I’m not in love with Barbara Morse.”

“How?” Skye was curious to see how many more ways he came up with to deny this.

Grant raised his hand and they both stared at him in confusion. “I think you should do what you feel is best, Hunter. But yeah, Skye’s right that you’re still hopelessly in love with her.” 

Lance ignored the Bobbi situation and decided to gently attack him. “Mate, you haven’t done anything about Skye since she let you out, and you’re giving me love advice? This also isn’t a school so you don’t have to raise your hand. And I’m out of here because you two are dead wrong.”

Skye waved him off. “Whatever you say, Lance.”

He glared and stomped back out of the house and ran straight into Bobbi. “Watch where you’re going!”

She rolled her eyes. “What turned you into a man-child today, Lance? I’m looking for Jemma – have you seen her?”

“Not today but if you look hard enough, maybe you will find her.”

“Shut up, Lance.” Bobbi left him standing in the hallway as she headed towards the lab to find her best friend. She and Jemma tended to get along really well and had a lot in common, which was nice.

Lance decided that he needed to talk to Mack. His best friend would tell him the honest truth – that he wasn’t still in love with Barbara Morse. Because he definitely wasn’t. She drove him up the fucking wall. He cornered Mack in the kitchen. “I need you to tell me the truth.”

“About what?” He knew exactly what this was about but Lance needed to come to terms with it on his own. And having fun with it appealed to Mack.

“Skye and Ward are morons and think I’m still in love with my annoying as fuck ex-wife but they’re wrong. Tell me they’re wrong, Mack.”

Mack pumped his fist up in the air. “Lance, I’ve known you for a long time. Izzy and Victoria would want you to be happy, and they loved Bobbi. Do you remember how sad they were when you two broke up?”

Lance’s heart broke at the mention of Izzy and Victoria. “You play dirty, Mack. That was low.”

Mack shrugged and tried not to feel guilty about evoking their memories. “I’ll use whatever I can to convince you. Now admit to yourself how you feel, Lance.”

He tried to stall but couldn’t figure out a way how. He stomped his foot on the floor and then glared at his best friend when he looked back up. “I hate you,” he hissed. But Lance took a deep breath and finally spoke the words out loud, what he had been trying to deny for years. “I am still in love with Bobbi.”

Mack cheered. “Good for you, buddy. Now go tell her.”

Lance shook his head. “Are you crazy? Why the fuck would I tell her? She doesn’t love me anymore and we’re divorced. This chapter in our lives is closed.”

“She recommended you to Coulson and is still here, working with the team. Not that many exes are this civilized with each other, even though you two do fight all the time. Now if you could just resolve this sexual tension and stop fighting so much, the rest of us would appreciate it.” Mack couldn’t take it anymore and the others felt the same.

“Fine but I’m not happy about this.” Lance returned to his room and tried to come up with a way to tell Bobbi the truth. He didn’t want to drive her away again and he feared that’s exactly what would happen. Thinking on the positive side never worked out for him.

Lance took several laps around the base and tried to ignore Bobbi but that didn’t work out well for him because she started staring at him suspiciously. “What the hell are you doing?” she finally questioned.

“Nothing. It’s cold out there so I decided I’d run inside.” He hoped she believed him.

Bobbi didn’t. She folded her arms up. “Really?”

“…Yes,” he hesitated.

“Lance, you can’t lie to me and have never been able to. Tell me what’s been bothering you and I won’t make fun of you for it.” She smiled at him.

Lance lost his courage right after he opened his mouth. “It’s nothing so you don’t have to worry about me, not that you were.” What the hell was happening to him? He was usually never like this.

He was caught off guard when Bobbi walked up to him. “I still love you too, you giant idiot.” Then she kissed him and sauntered off, leaving a gob smacked and speechless ex-husband behind in her wake.


End file.
